


MSBY Black Jackals playing laser tag

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being Bokuto, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out, Sadly, atsumu being teasing and stupid, author wrote this at 3am and all in one sitting and now authour is not fine, literally just them playing laser tag, no mentions of atsumu's thighs, sexual tension i guess, space themed arena, tomashion being gay, we create the content we think we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: LOOK AT THE TITLE
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	MSBY Black Jackals playing laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOOD/EVENING/NIGHT,  
> I AM VERY MUCH SLEEP DEPRIVED AND IT'S 4AM AND I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT BJ PLAYING LASTER TAG FOR SO LONG I ULTIMATELY DECIDED TO WRITE A FIC.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and English is not my first language so forgive any typo or grammar abomination.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

“I can do this alone, you know?” Sakusa Kiyoomi said as Miya Atsumu tried to trace two short lines of dark cream on his cheeks. The same lines that Atsumu and everyone else had already drawn on their faces. 

“I know” Atsumu said, but he didn’t stop.

“This is stupid” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes “Ya say this, but I know once you set foot in the arena you’ll show yer competitive side and try to kill us all- stay still”

Sakusa sighed and let the setter trail his finger along his left cheek, holding his breath when his hand left his skin only to let it out when Atsumu’s index caressed the right side of his face “You say this as if you won’t do the same”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t pretend I don’t like this” his knuckle brushed Sakusa’s jaw “Ara ya ready to be annihilated?” ha said in the sweetest tone he had ever heard him use.

“Funny” he deadpanned “I was about to ask you the same question”

Atsumu licked his lips.

Sakusa bit the inner part of his cheek.

“Let’s go, idiots” Meian said.

“Yeah, let’s go losers” Inunaki added.

And they entered the arena.

…

They would play a Battle Royale game of laser tag, this meant they would have to keep shooting at each other until there was only one left standing. Everyone would start the game with one hundred points, every hit received would make them lose twenty points.

“Remember, you get shot five times and you’re out” the captain explained again “When you get hit your guns will stop working for ten seconds so you won’t be able to get hit again, but also your weapon will be useless for some time. Survive! Or not. I will destroy all of you anyway”

“I’d like to see you try” Barnes countered.

The team had decided to make everything more interesting, so they had opted for a stealth match, meaning their colored sensors would be deactivated. After all, what fun is there if you can always see your opponent.

They would have to be careful about Hinata, since his being a decoy in volleyball also applied to scenarios like these.

They had booked a space themed arena. Both Sakusa and Bokuto had said they liked stars and meteorites or whatever and, since the others had nothing better to suggest, they ended up choosing this place.

In a few moments the siren would sound and they would have thirty seconds to scatter.

“Good luck, guys” said Tomas.

But nobody answered, because some electronic noise that resembled a horn broke the tense silence and they all started to run.

..

Hinata entered a black hole. Well, not literally, but he ran into a tunnel that had to be a cheap reproduction of a black hole. 

The music was playing loudly in the arena, making it difficult for everyone to hear the others’ steps.

But this didn’t matter because Hinata had his eyes on his first target: Meian Shugo.

He nimbly left the tunnel, and turned right, he saw his captain walk into a maze made of planets’ reproductions. The surface of every planet was full of sparkling red and green lights that allowed Hinata to see Meian even if his vest’s sensors were off.

Still they were too far from each other.

Hinata took a few silent steps toward the man. Then he suddenly stopped. Because he saw Meian had stopped in his tracks too. He was lifting his gun towards someone else, but Hinata couldn’t see who.

So he decided to wait until his captain hit the other guy, so he could indirectly kill two birds with one stone. He took a look around himself to make sure no one was following him, then he tightened his grip around his own gun and took aim towards his target.

The exact moment Meian started to let his guard down to enjoy his moment of glory, he shot.

The smile fell from Meian’s face and he suddenly turned around to see who hit him.

But he didn’t see anyone.

Hinata was already gone looking for his next prey.

…

Inunaki and Tomas had made an alliance.

The instructors and Meian had said nothing against alliances so, technically, they were allowed.

They had decided to kill all the other people in the arena and then they’d go for each other’s throat.

But well, for now they were going for each other’s lips instead. 

They knew making out was, theoretically, against the rules, but Tomas was about to get shot by Sakusa and Inunaki had literally ran in front of him, jumped over a four feet tall spaceship panel control, did a somersault and hit Sakusa right in the middle of the chest. The spiker had cut and ran away.

“Do you have any idea how sexy that was?” Tomas had exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know” Inunaki had winked.

And now they were here: Inunaki pressing Tomas against some kind of wall with bright constellations on it, pushing his tongue past the threshold of his mouth, his hands sliding under the middle blocker’s armour, caressing soft skin, warm from the thrill of adrenaline.

“Shion” Tomas murmured against his lips.

“Mhm” was the libero’s answer.

Tomas lifted his weapon and shot him “I’m sorry, Shion”

Inunaki gasped. Loudly.

“You, giant bastar-

But Tomas had already disappeared around the corner.

…

Bokuto Koutarou turned left, then right, then right again and he realized he was lost inside the mirror maze.

Who the hell even puts a mirror maze inside a space themed laser tag arena?

He had already been shot twice by Atsumu and Barnes. He had decided to look for sweet revenge and so he had followed the setter inside the maze, but now he didn’t know where to go.

He remembered vaguely something Akaashi said about always turning left. He started doing it but he bumped into someone. 

“Hinata! My disciple!” he said, happy to see his friend, but there was an undertone of cautiousness to his statement.

“Bokuto-san, finally I found you” Hinata pointed the gun at Bokuto and put his finger on the trigger. Bokuto did the same.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

“You are are a pupil who tries to surpass his mentor, I see”

“How about I teach you a lesson, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto jumped to the side, dodging Hinata’s shot but bumping his head against a mirror. Luckily, Hinata’s gun needed five seconds to recharge so he had time to come to his senses again and shoot towards him.

He missed.

But Hinata’s vest emitted a sound, meaning he had received a hit.

Bokuto saw a dark figure in the corner of his eye, looming behind Hinata: Sakusa.

Sakusa had shot the opposite hitter.

“Thanks, Omi-Omi” Bokuto said as Hinata vanished behind a mirror.

“Don’t thank me, it’s a pleasure” Sakusa said, lifting his recharged weapon towards Bokuto. But this time he was ready: in a swift moment he pointed his gun at his rival outside hitter and pulled the trigger.

This time, when he escaped, he didn’t knock his head against a mirror.

He turned left, left, left again and he found the exit of the maze.

…

Three people had been eliminated.

Atsumu knew because he had heard the sound of a cannon going off three times in the last four or five minutes.

He also knew someone was tailing him.

So he turned the corner and hid behind a giant telescope reproduction.

When the other man did the same Atsumu could finally see his face: Meian Shugo.

“Were ya looking for me, captain?” he said amused, sure that Meian wouldn’t see him where he was hiding. He was also certain he wouldn’t understand from where his voice was coming because of the loud music the speakers above them were playing.

He had a vantage point and he wasn’t gonna lose it.

He checked to see if someone was behind his back, he had seen Hinata do it with Barnes and give him his death blow.

“You think I am afraid of you, Miya? I have just killed Tomas, annihilating you will be a piece of cake” but there was nervousness in his tone.

Atsumu loved to make his spikers think they had a chance.

He licked his lips.

He lifted his gun.

If Barnes and Tomas were dead then who was the third one? Probably Inunaki. He had seen the idiots run like crazy after Tomas screaming something like “I am gonna make you pay for what you did, asshole”, there was no chance he was still alive.

He slowly got closer “Captain, yer a liar”

meian ‘s back stiffened. Probably because, with the distance between them diminishing, he was able to locate Atsumu now, and he understood he was right behind him.

“Goodbye, captain, have fun in hell”

And he shot.

The cannon sounded.

Meain shouted some insults at him.

Four people dead, three more to kill.

Atsumu ran through a spaceship corridor ready for his next fight.

…

Sakusa had been shot three times. 

He was really walking on thin ice, but this didn’t stop him when he ran after Bokuto to utterly destroy him.

Sakusa wasn’t usually like this, but maybe Atsumu was right and competitions were able to bring out the worst of him.

But it would be a lie to say he didn’t like this feeling.

Maybe he was letting himself get a bit too carried away, but his judgment was clouded by the need to get revenge and murder Bokuto Koutarou for what he had done.

He hated when Atsumu was right.

Speaking of him, they hadn’t met for the entirety of the match and the cannon had sounded four times. Probably the dumbass was dead. Sakusa didn’t care. The only thing he might have regretted would have been not being the one who killed him.

He saw Bokuto taking aim towards someone, but from his position under a wall decorated with meteorites he couldn’t see who was the target.

It didn’t matter. 

Sakusa hit Bokuto before he could even put his index finger on the trigger.

Bokuto’s scream of defeat was probably heard beyond the stratosphere.

…

Atsumu heard another cannon shot.

It meant that now only two people were left in the arena.

If he was right his next opponent would have been Hinata Shouyou. He had to be careful. He knew how clever and calculating that man could be when he wanted to, he had seen his eyes during matches.

So imagine his surprise when he turned the corner and ran right into Sakusa Kiyoomi.

The spiker looked horrified to learn Atsumu had made it until the end, then he lifted his gun and shot. But he was too slow and Atsumu struck first. 

Sakusa’s vests emitted a sound that indicated they were recharging. He had ten seconds to run and wait for his weapon to be usable again. But he didn’t want to run away, not against Miya Atsumu of all people.

He had to think fast.

He decided to swallow his pride and get closer to the setter.

Four seconds.

Atsumu was lifting his gun, ready to shoot again when Sakusa got begged him “Don’t do it, please ‘Tsumu” 

Atsumu’s eyes hesitated for a second.

But it was enough for Sakusa to shoot.

But Atsumu’s armour didn’t make the same sound it should make when you are eliminated from the game. This meant Atsumu has been shot less than four times. How did the idiot even survive this long?

While Sakusa was thinking this Atsumu disappeared from his field of view.

Sakusa hated being at a disadvantage.

There were chances Atsumu had run as far from him as he could in two seconds, but Sakusa doubted it. Atsumu was probably hiding somewhere waiting for the right moment to strike. That was just how Atsumu liked it.

Or maybe he had decided to change strategy just to mess up with him.

If there is one thing high school volleyball taught him is that you should never underestimate a setter’s mind.

Sakusa bit his bottom lip and took a step back.

It was too dangerous staying there.

…

Atsumu found him again something like three minutes later.

Sakusa shot him. But Atsumu jumped right in time to dodge the invisible hit.

“Ya missed me, Omi-kun?”

“Just die already”

Sakusa looked like he would have jumped on Atsumu to kill him in cold blood if it weren’t for the rules that didn’t allow to punch other players. Rules didn’t allow physical contact in general. Sakusa didn’t like physical contact in general. Then why did he feel the need to throw himself on Atsumu?

Was it the annoying smirk? The teasing attitude, the way red light caressed his face?

But he knew Atsumu was just as nervous as him. At this point he had probably been shot four times too, so this was their showdown.

Sakusa held his gun waiting for it to recharge and ducked to dodge Atsumu’s next hit.

Then, for some excruciatingly long seconds, Atsumu and Sakusa looked each other in the eye.

None of them dared to move a single muscle.

It felt like two hunters engaging in a staring contest. Both of them were determined to win.

Atsumu knew Sakusa was probably biting the inside of his cheek.

Sakusa saw Atsumu wink.

He inhaled.

Atsumu smiled.

Sakusa shot him.

He missed.

“Ow, come on Omi, it’s just the two of us and ya treat me like this?”

Sakusa’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean the two of us? It’s three of us” Sakusa said, sure he was right.

“But I heard the cannon go off twice like six minutes ago” Atsumu countered.

Sakusa understood.

“That was not a cannon that was Bokuto screaming”

“What?”

“Literally, how can you be so stupid” Sakusa rolled his eyes.

And in that moment Atsumu shot him.

He didn’t miss. 

The cannon went off.

Twice.

“What the fuck?” both of them shouted at the same time.

“I told you all you’re losers, you should have listened to me” came a different voice.

Both Sakusa and Atsumu turned around to look for its owner and there he was, leaning against the reproduction of Mars, Inunaki Shion was still pointing his gun towards Atsumu.

So he had shot him at the same time he had shot Sakusa. 

“And they call you the monster generation” Inunaki shook his head and laughed “Losers”

Sakusa and Atsumu looked at each other.

It was really over, huh?

…

  
  


That night, coming back to their shared apartment, Atsumu and Sakusa discussed the events of the day.

“Maybe we both lost but I killed you first” Atsumu smirked as he opened the door.

Sakusa stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that could have been held against him, but he also knew silence was just another way to admit defeat.

So, the moment they closed the door behind them, Sakusa kissed him. And he kissed him again, and again, and again.

Until both of them forgot the reason why they were kissing in the first place.

Because, this way, they could still be winners.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING ABOUT THIS DRAMATIC LASER TAG BATTLE ROYALE BETWEEN VOLLEYBALL IDIOTS, SORRY I CAN ONLY WRITE IN CAPS LOCK,.
> 
> INUNAKI SHION ONCE SAID "MONSTER GENERATION, HUH? THEY AIN'T GONNA BEAT ME" AND I BELIEVED HIM


End file.
